Before San Diego there were Cheltenham and Glynco
by Last.one.02
Summary: EJ goes to NCIS special training in FLETC. Takes place before NCIS and Cassie Yates just happens to be there too, trying to get her training done. Could consider as AU, since there isn't much to know.
1. The beginning

Who would have thought that Glynco was so different. It's where her training was going to be, place, where she'd get her special agent training. Erica Jane was aware of it. She was walking to the main building with her sports bag over her shoulder – all that she needed was there. Now there was a meeting with the principle or whoever was running the complex, there seemed to be an issue with her uncle – Philip Davenport, who happens to be the SecNav, meaning if EJ manages to graduate, her uncle will be her greatest boss of all.

Until the day EJ sent her application to NCIS, she was careless, but then something changed. Even though her training didn't start then – it took about 2 months before she got her letter to start her training.

And now – here she was. Walking on a sunny day to FLETC Glynco's office so she could start her training. She was dressed in casual jeans and white t-shirt with black sneakers. She had her sunglasses on and at first sight no-one would guessed her reason for the visit.

She didn't look like a soon-to-be-special-agent, she was more like a woman coming to visit her boyfriend here or something like that. People couldn't see the determination and motivation she had deep inside of the tiny body. They didn't know about the exercise she does every day to be in good physical shape. They could profile her from the outside, but it would be nothing like the inside.

They would be wrong about her. The building was classy and big, but it wasn't warm and welcoming, it was cold house, where killers were trained. But those killers are legal killers, until they switch sides. Then they will be killed.

EJ knocked twice on the big wooden door and took a deep breath.

"Come in" came a muffled voice from the inside.

She opened the door to reveal a big office, much similar to SecNav's and Morrow's. Tom Morrow is current director of NCIS, Erica Jane had met him a couple of times in office and more outside the office – her uncle and Morrow go way back.

The woman in her golden time sat behind a large wooden desk with 2 monitors, some photo frames and a mountain of papers on it. Plasma screen was on the wall and news came from it, but the sound was turned down. A couple of drawers were by the wall, probably full of some papers with student information and such. In front of him was a paper with EJ's picture on it.

"You wanted to see me, madam," EJ said and finally took of her sunglasses.

"Yes. So you are Erica Jane Barrett. I've heard a lot of you from you uncle. He seems to be thinking greatly of you, but doesn't want to be involved with your education or career. But still you are with NCIS and SecNav is the boss, so Philip is your boss eventually," she said.

"I am not planning on mixing my life with his. And I don't think that he will want to get involved with me either," EJ said coldly.

"Right. You will be living in campus inside the territory of Glynco, GA. I just wanted to make sure that you understand that you won't get a special treatment because of you family," the woman said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," EJ replied simply.

"Good. Now you have to go to front desk and get checked in. You'll here everything you need to know from the woman at the desk," the director said.

EJ nod and left the office without another word. She put her sunglasses back on and waved her blonde hair, which had pink stripes from her rebel period. Hell, she's only 23 and it's time to live life.

She reached the front desk and saw another woman in her 40ties. She had short curly brown hair, just over her ears. She was also wearing glasses and was dressed in a dull black office suit.

"Hello. I'd like to check myself in," EJ said.

"Name ?" the woman asked.

"Erica Jane Barrett," EJ replied fast.

The woman typed on computer, then looked at some papers on her desk and took one out. She put it in front of EJ with a pencil.

"Sign here," she said and pointed to a line for a sign.

EJ signed the paper and gave it back.

"Here's your key and card. You'll be living in a room number 207. It's a single room as others. The phone is just outside. Breakfast, lunch and dinner times are posted in the lobby of the dormitory. All information is on the bulletin board. You'll get your training information in the first class or by e-mail. We have a computer class at this building and you'll have access there. Do you have questions ?" the lady asked.

"No questions," EJ said and left the front desk with a copy of her housing contraction and her sports bag. Back outside in the sun, she looked around for the right building. Having found it, she walked fast in the right direction.

EJ entered the dormitory. She went to the second floor, without even looking at the bulletin board for information. EJ unlocked her room and saw a nice little room, but it was impersonal – that's what EJ wanted. She didn't want to get personally attached like she did during her university time in Madrid. Yes, she was studying in Complutense University of Madrid and her focus was on history with some criminal law as she wanted to know more. And then came decision to join NCIS and now – here she was.

She threw her bag on the floor and crashed on the bed. It was so soft and welcoming. Beside she might have an headache, due to yesterday's drinking. Yeah, she wasn't an angel. Inside the innocent core was a rebel, who wanted to strike against the system, but somehow she ended up training to be part of the system.

Erica Jane looked over some papers she was given at the front desk. One of them was introduction to CITP or Basic Criminal Investigator Training Program. It lasts for 10 weeks, that's just over 2 months, but after that comes SABTP or NCIS specific Special Agent Basic Training Program, which is also 10 weeks long. That means she has to stay here for 4 to 5 months. At least it's gonna be full of training and studying and no time to get attached to anything.

She closed her eyes and was almost instantly asleep. She was tired indeed and she didn't open her eyes until the next morning just before the time to go to class.


	2. Week 1

Week # 1

The classroom of first lesson was full of people, when EJ arrived. She was 10 minutes late, but she managed to sneak in and sit down in the back of the room. She had her given uniform on and to be honest, it made her uncomfortable. She chose to wear pants instead of skirt and a blouse. The first lecture was so boring with nothing interesting in store for EJ, because she had heard very similar to in in Madrid, only in Spanish.

She was sitting next to a woman named Alexandra West. She was with the FBI. EJ already knew that FBI meant troubles, so she didn't focus on making friends.

The second class was lecture about firearms and the use of them. Here EJ was sitting in the back row by a guy with short dark brown hair and deep greenish eyes. They didn't speak a word.

The rest of the day was boring with nothing, but introductory classes. For EJ's luck it was over just before the dinner time. EJ didn't bother eating decent dinner, instead she took 2 apples from the reception area and went to the lounge to watch TV, not that she was a fan of TV, she just felt like watching something. She picked a channel with Friends reruns and enjoyed her silence, while people came and went, they socialized, but EJ wasn't up for it. She felt like it was too early to make friends and personally attach herself.

On a second day she wasn't late, 15 seconds early instead. This day they had morning classes and physical training later. The classes were about surveillance and physical evidence. It was more interesting than last day's. They also had to register to labs, and firearm practice times. They were separated into 10 or even more groups, EJ didn't bother to read, she chose the first ones and passed the paper.

She didn't care much, all she wanted was to finish this training, so she could enter the real life of a NCIS agent. That's something to look forward.

The evening was full of physical training. They played basketball, did some exercises and had to run 1,5 miles. EJ has always loved to run, but even this was a bit much for her, so she felt like she was dead after the shower.

At the weekend she used the computer class to do some research and then she used the lobby to watch TV. She made some acquaintances – Jane, Callie, Richard and David. All of them were with the FBI. They seemed nice and they hanged out. Seemed like Jane had her eyes on David already and Richard had took the plan to get Callie. It might not be obvious to them, but it was so clear to EJ from the first sight.

Sunday was passed with more physical training. EJ did it just to get better. She ran way too much, so every muscle in her body was aching, but it's the pain, that she wanted to archive. The pain she wanted to feel, so she could feel good about herself. There was a guy running even more that she was. He looked good with his hair sticking out in every direction and body full of muscles, not to mention how handsome he looked.

The first week was tiring, but it was also something new. It was an experience and then EJ realized that she can't let it go.


	3. Week 2

Week # 2

Monday morning started with a lecture about interviewing criminals. It was pretty interesting with some examples given. At the end everybody had to pair up and interview a "criminal" and also be the "criminal", so they could get practice. EJ's partner was a dumb guy, who wasn't very good at this, so this task was pointless.

Then came forensic lab introduction. They were introduced to the machines and possibilities the lab has. They don't have to know how to do things, they just are introduced to the process and opportunities. Some people were over-excited, some were neutral and some didn't care. EJ was neutral – she had been there before.

The day ended with firearms practice and physical training. EJ saw the mystery runner in the firearms practice – they caught each other eyes quite often, but they were always in distant. They were viewing different weapons and their use. In physical training they were outside doing some exercises, running and some wrestling. EJ did good in everything, she kind of liked the ending of the day.

The night she felt like she still needed a solid dinner, so she decided to eat properly for the first time since her arrival.

During this week they also learned criminal case management, legal system, marine law enforcement and counterterrorism. At nights they had physical training and firearms practice.

The weekend passed with David, Jane and Callie – Richard had been caught smoking, so he was on probation. On Sunday she went for a run. Alex joined her. They ran a couple of laps together, but then Alex gave up and EJ was alone. She saw the same guy from the last week, but again they didn't say anything, they just kept on running in different directions.

EJ also started studying for the first exam coming – firearms theory. Basically it meant the types of guns and their usage and the shooting way. Nothing to be worried about, but still worth the study.


	4. Week 3

Week # 3

This week they started tactical training. They were sent to a track with their weapons and they had to shoot the bad guys. It wasn't that hard, but some of them failed. EJ's score was average, but she was not okay with it. She knew she had to do better.

Their studying took place between 8 am and 16 pm, sometimes later. Plus every night EJ went to running and sometimes she decided to play basketball or do some exercises. She tried to reach to the point, where she was the best.

Their lectures went on about being a federal agent and the responsibilities. This was also the week they had to choose their task force they were going to work with in order to finish the practice. EJ was in between and so she didn't choose anything yet. They had to decide by the end of 5th week.

Richard was sent back to the group, now he was much more careful about it.

EJ also had an meeting with the mystery guy from the running track. They were in the same forensic practicum and they guy was smart, so he showed it out. Still she failed to catch his name.

Erica Jane went by the name Erica here. People called her like that and she didn't mind, because was called like that in Spain too, people in her high school called her Jane. Her friends called her EJ, but the contact to the friends has been lost, it has been like that quite awhile, but if she had to choose one name for her – she'd chose EJ. It was a little more personal, so it was nice. But she didn't want to mess her high school friends with her life now. Her friends had left her a long time ago by a choice.

On Sunday she again passed the mystery guy. EJ wasn't sure why it was like that, but he seemed to be getting hotter by the moment they met. He was running in his loose gray t-shirt and black basketball slacks. His skin was tanned and wet with sweat. There was something in the guy that EJ couldn't quite place.

The interest was the first mistake.


	5. Week 4

Week # 4

They started vehicle handling classes. They were introduced to different machines federal agencies and military used. They learned how to repair them and where to shoot. It was more boys thing, but EJ found it quite interesting.

Surveillance and physical evidence handling classes were coming to an end. They also were pretty easy to be honest. Nothing to be scared about. They had to do the chain and process at their exam. It was done in pairs. The exam was going to take place on next Tuesday for surveillance and Thursday for physical evidence handling. EJ was not worried about them. Not even a little.

Their tactical training was going to take place in groups on Wednesday. 2 groups of 6 members went to the labyrinth. EJ was with Jane, David, Richard, Callie and Robert. They did good. Jane was the first one to get shot, but luckily they didn't use real bullets. Callie and Robert followed soon after. They got shot at the same time. EJ and David had managed to get 4 other players, so they had 3 people and the enemy had just 2. Richard fell, but he managed to shoot one opposite player, so the cat and mice chase started. David lost it. EJ was good at hiding behind buildings, but she couldn't make the shot. She was sneaking, so she might get a visual on the enemy, but the other guy seemed to be better. Finally she got visual, but she did he. They were standing about 2 meters apart with their guns aimed at each other. That's when EJ saw a familiar face – the guy was the mystery smartypants. She froze for a moment, but that was enough to be killed.

The instructor praised her as well as the guy, but EJ was not happy with this. She promised herself to start training harder to become better. And she did keep her promise – she spent more hours in the training field, on the running track and in the shooting area. She studied a lot of theory, while she had the time. She was a geek, if that's what you can call enthusiastic soon-to-be NCIS agent, hopefully.

On that Sunday she didn't see the mystery guy running. Some other faces were there, but not that adorable one, she wanted to see.


	6. Week 5

Week # 5

It's the week of the exams. EJ was ready for the surveillance theory test on Tuesday. She knew everything from the book and from the classes. She was ready to get it done.

On the test day she was confident unlike Richard, Jane and David. They were scared of the test, but EJ was careless. She knew, that she knew the answers, so there was nothing to worry about. Beside EJ had a good memory – visual and even better hearing memory, so she just had to listen and she knew the thing right after hearing it. She was that good.

The test was easy indeed. EJ might get maximum score, but she might also lose some points. That was still unknown to everybody, including the person checking the tests.

The tactical training class the second class, where EJ was late. She took a random seat and when she looked around, she noticed that she sat next to the mystery guy. Yeah, he was hot. He looked at her and smiled. EJ returned the smile. The guy looked at the man talking about guns and then turned to EJ.

"Good job on field, too bad you weren't good enough," he smirked.

"Watch out, I might be better the next time," she replied with an equal smirk.

"I'm Michael by the way," he introduced himself.

"EJ," she said.

"EJ.. That's an interesting name. What does it stand for ? Eternal Joke ?" he teased.

"Erica Jane. Call me however you want, because people call me different names. Here they prefer Erica," EJ said. She didn't know, why she gave EJ as her name, usually it was Erica. Still, something made her give this guy her more personal name.

"I'm gonna call you EJ," he decided.

EJ smiled at it.

"Who is paying for you ?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"NCIS. You ?"

"FBI."

They both let out a soft laugh, knowing that even now they might have this weird thing, where they know each other, but the same don't, but once they graduate and start working, they'll become enemies. That much is for sure.

From the moment they started talking to the late training sessions during nights, EJ knew that she had found herself a good friend, even if it is for five weeks.

The physical evidence practical exam went good. It was easy and EJ was out in 15 minutes with maximum score – she just knew the process. Michael got the same score. They celebrated with tactical training 1-1, which EJ won and later had a coffee and conversation about something stupid.

Still EJ went on training. The changes on her body were starting to become visual. Places, where used to be just skin, was no muscle. Her body became stronger, but the same it became more attractive to opposite sex.


	7. Week 6

Week # 6

It's the first week of small task force work. EJ is with some FBI agents trying to locate a drug dealer in Brunswick, which is a few miles from Glynco, GA. The agents she is working with are called Fornell and Maxwell. Both 2 grumpy old men, with ex-wife and a child. Seems like a tradition in law enforcement and federal agents – they never could keep a stable relationship. The irony is that Tom is working with NCIS also on drug dealing, but with the marines.

Comes out their rooms are close to each other, so they are visiting each other often and having fun at the lobby during free moments. They study together, eat together, train together, run together and sometimes even sleep together on the couch in the lobby, but it's only because they are too tired to go to their rooms.

Richard was kicked out, he didn't pass the surveillance exam and cigars were found in his room. Jane and David are in a relationship and Callie is hanging around with other FBI people more often. EJ also found a girl named Cassie, who is also with NCIS. They get along well, but Michael comes first with EJ.

During the first week of being part of task force, EJ already was undercover. Her mission was to go and by the drug. She wasn't an agent yet, so she couldn't fail. And she didn't. She got the drug. To be honest, it was her first. She was in a surveillance van or to say a flower delivery van, where she was listening to the action and watching the street. She was living on caffeine, just like Fornell seemed to be.

Part of her job was to do some research on some people, so EJ did it. This time she wasn't with Michael, because he had his own things to do.

The week was tiring, but interesting and there is no doubt, that this was the greatest week so far. This time it was like they were actually doing something right.

This week they had financial and computer investigations study. It takes place in the building 212, where is the special computer class. It's a lab style study, where they just have to spend some time doing the right thing. EJ and Michael did this together, they had a lot of fun, but that also got the job done.


	8. Week 7

Week # 7

This was the week, they started their driving lessons. Everybody had to take it and practice with the special cars on the special tracks, depending on their license. EJ got a regular car, which was pretty easy to control and she rocked the lesson.

Tactical training got harder, because the track was changed and the weapons were changed. Now they were there with their partner, but about 6 pairs were sent together, so 12 people were together in the track and 10 of them were enemy. EJ was together with Michael of course and they were the last ones "alive" on their practice, so it was a success.

Firearms training got more serious. More hours was spent there and different weapons were used. There was many types of training – Survival shooting training program, reactive shooting instructor training program, precision rifle observer program... and multiple more. It was getting harder, but also adrenaline was getting higher and the urge to shoot was killing them, so they enjoyed it.

EJ's special task force mission was going well. She got her first arrest warrant and search warrant executed, first witness interview and EJ also wrote a criminal complaint. It was going well. The investigations was moving and it was going to be over soon and also Fornell took EJ in, even though there seemed to be some weird kind of hate against NCIS by him. Either way it was a win-win situation to everybody.

The lessons were starting to finish and the exams studying started. Michael, EJ, Cassie, David, Jane and Callie did it together. They were good at studying and so probably they'll pass the forensic exam, marine law enforcement exam and counterterrorism exam, which were coming in the next week.

On Friday there was the final drive and all of them passed, some better than other. After that EJ was on top of the class with Micheal right behind her. They really made a great team, and they had to enjoy it while it lasts.

They also met first NCIS personal – Special Agent Timothy McGee, who had just gotten his special agent status talked about computer and computer science. He was really good at it and EJ decided that she liked the guy, maybe their paths will cross again.

The schedule was hectic, but still EJ and Michael managed to go running on almost every night. Now they weren't very tired after the training, because their bodies were so used to it by now, but it's a good thing – now they know, that they are ready for the run and can focus on other exercises they have to do on the final exam.


	9. Week 8

Week # 8

3 exams were this week. EJ was ready for them. She knew she was. She had to be. She probably was just overreacting, but that's okay. A little panic before the exams was almost always a good sign. And for EJ it really was, because she got the best score in every test.

The drug assignment was good. They had the evidence and the proof, but they didn't have confession yet. EJ had to watch the final interrogation, where Fornell finally broke their bad guy, so he confessed. Erica Jane was fascinated by it. Now she had to write her first report and soon confess in the court.

In the FLETC base they were doing more practical things than theoretical. But it was busy time. A lot of studying, a lot of physical pressure, plus the task force mission.

EJ and Michael didn't have much time for each other, but they were thinking of each other much more. Beside they only had 2 weeks left before they became rivals. So instead of being stupid together, they were busy studying and working.

Cassie was excited about the new life. 2 weeks is a short time and you gotta start thinking of your future – that's what she said. EJ agreed, so did Michael, but neither of them was ready to say goodbye to Glynco and each other. So they tried to ignore it, but they weren't very good at it.

Actually a lot of people had dropped out, it was over 20, who had failed or chose to quit. It wasn't surprising, but still everybody hoped to stay. EJ didn't know any drop-outs beside Richard and she was thankful of that.


	10. Week 9

Week # 9

It was just one week before the graduation. Most of the exams were on this week, but it wasn't a problem – EJ had studies, so she knew it all. The exams were not hard, so there was a possible good result coming, hopefully.

The physical test was easy too – EJ had trained way too much to fail. Cassie had some troubles, but she pulled herself together and she passed. Michael also had no troubles.

Their final firearms test was coming the next week, also physical conditioning & handling, criminal case management and computer & financial investigations exams were in the last week. Other things were done by then.

EJ almost felt like an NCIS agent, when she testified in the courtroom hearing. She was nervous and after giving an oath, she was almost a wreck, but she collected herself and once she got over her fear of audience, she started talking her thing and she was good at it. After the hearing Fornell shook her hand and said that it had been a pleasure working together. EJ was touched, it really was something. But then again her chances of working together with Fornell were slight.

Michael had his case wrapped up too, but his court hearing was on the next week. Came out he worked with a guy, who lived on caffeine and liked redheads. Weird people NCIS has, was the first thought EJ had. Michael of course had fun mocking EJ with her possible future being like that... Well, there's a difference – she'll be the cool agent, who gets married and lives a happy married life outside the agency. It was a little scary though.

EJ and Michael talked about everything except the one thing they had to talk about. They had a week left, before their relationship had to end. They both knew it will, because after all, they were no-one to each other. Well, since they both knew it, it wasn't such a big deal, that they didn't talk about it.

But still EJ and Mike did training together – they ran, practiced shooting and tactical training together. They did, what they always did. And at the end of the day they laughed at everything and then studied hard to make it. It's like nothing would ever change.


	11. Week 10

Week # 10

It was their final week. They had some final exams to do and after that they were a step closer to being special agents. It was sad to leave, but the same – they can't stay here. Everything will be different once they leave the training center. They all knew it from the start.

Yes, EJ knew not to make friends, but still she chose to befriends with Michael, Jane, Callie, David and Cassie. She knew that she might cross her path with Cassie again, but others had chosen the wrong agency. It was a pity actually.

The final exams were over by Friday. Some people failed, but not EJ or her friends. Everybody passed with good scores. They were ready to become a full time agents, but they had another training program to fulfill. Apparently this was in a different place for FBI and NCIS.

The final weekend was spent in lobby having fun. They chatted, laughed, joked and just had great time with great group of people. And finally, after laughing and joking, came the moment they wanted to avoid. The conversation of future. That brought the mood down, it was hard, but they knew it from the beginning.

That night EJ cried in her room. She didn't want to lose these people. She didn't want to be the lonely rebellious wolf anymore – she wanted her group of friends to be there every step on the way. She wanted it so much, that it hurt and knowing that she won't have it just yet was hard. So she cried herself to sleep.

Graduation was on the next day.

And in several dorm rooms was EJ's thought in the air – The plan is that there isn't one. That's how it should be for them.


	12. Graduation

Graduation

Everybody was there, waiting to be announced. Friends, family, teachers and of course the brave students were there. The director was giving a speech, but not everybody was listening to her, they were deep in their thoughts.

Finally they started calling out people.

"Bert Anderson"

"Erica Jane Barrett"

EJ didn't know that she was the second on line. She walked to the director – to the woman, she met on her first day, and received her paper. People were applauding and EJ felt good. She had accomplished something.

"Jane Katrall"

EJ watched as Jane got her paper and she felt happy.

"Michael Rosewood"

Michael went to get his paper, charming as always. Girls drooling as always, but not EJ. She felt proud of her best friend of the moment. And he smiled at her, when he had the chance.

"Callie Smith"

Callie was yet another friend to get her paper and feel the joy.

"David Terrance"

David in his glory and ego went to the stage and this time people had troubles calming down enough for the director to continue.

"Cassie Yates"

EJ felt proud as Cassie got her paper. That was it – all of them were equals now, but their future was going to be different.

EJ was happy, when the ceremony ended. She was happy and proud and she wouldn't give this moment up. Nothing was as valuable as this moment. Until Michael came to her. He hugged her tight. It was a hug-goodbye.

Cassie and EJ had their SABTP starting in 3 days, so they had to go to Cheltenham for their training. Others were going somewhere with the FBI probably.


	13. Welcome to Chelthenham

Welcome to Cheltenham, week # 1

Cassie and EJ arrived just in time. This atmosphere was different. It was closer to Washington, DC, but maybe it was the affection they shared for the FBI agents and the feeling of abandonment caused it.

They got their time tables after checking in and then they keys to their rooms. Both of them were dull, just like nothing matters anymore.

EJ found the reason to for a run. She did it every night, because it made her feel better and so she'd remember Michael in a good way. On the first running tour, she promised herself not to make friends here. And she intended to keep that promise.

Time table was full on physical training, law, tactical training, firearms training and theory about NCSI and Marine law and everything else they needed to know. But still it was pretty dry.

On her second night there EJ went to the woods and did her first smoke in 11 weeks. It felt good. She didn't get caught, so she kept on doing it on her secret place and smoking. Guess losing friends hit her harder than she had imagined.

But life goes on, training goes on. Everything is new again, but lessons are learned, so hopefully these are not repeated.


	14. Week 15

Week # 5

EJ and Cassie had managed to stick together and pass their tests well. Their skills were proving in all fields, because both of them were 100% focused on studying. That was their secret of success. Their physical form was above average just like their other skills and it was impressive. Agency director kept an eye on them.

Of course EJ's uncle was proud and why shouldn't he be. EJ seemed to have a great future ahead of her and that's what everyone wants to their family and this was pure EJ's success, that had nothing to do with Philip Davenport. Everything was great from where the great SecNav was standing and the little emotional stress was just a little thing to forget.

They had had some exams on theory and some practical ones. Their physical form was checked every other week, so it was nothing new, but still a test, not that EJ not Cassie were having problems with it.

Despite the promise they did make a new friend out there. It was an agent repeating his physical tests – Anthony DiNozzo. He was nice. EJ fit with him well, but Anthony was there for a week and for a limited time, because he was currently working in NCIS MCRT which stands for Mayor Crime Response Team. It's the team everybody wants to get into, when they are working in Washington, DC, but from Anthony's talk, seemed like working with agent Gibbs was almost impossible, so everything is possible. Anthony talked good about NCIS and working there, so EJ and Cassie both believed that it was great and they made the right choice.


	15. Week 20

Week # 10

It was their final week of training before the real life as special agent started. All of them were much smarter now, they had so much experience and so much knowledge and they felt ready. Probably they were ready.

EJ and Cassie finished on top of their class, they were outstanding with their results. There was a rumor that Morrow was already looking for a big offer for them. They were compared to Jennifer Shepard, who was also outstanding NCIS special agent, who had graduated years ago. EJ didn't know why, but she felt proud. She was proud of himself and Cassie, because they were great.

Some might say that they cheated or used their connections, but it wasn't like that. EJ told Cassie about her uncle, but made her be quiet about it – others cannot know. So there they were – on the edge of graduation. The two of them.

They were in EJ's room having fun, laughing, joking and chatting. It was a familiar situation with unfamiliar surrounding and some people missing the party. But it was okay. 10 weeks was long enough to forget what has happened and make room for the new memories and people. 10 weeks of NCIS special training was exactly what they needed and no names were mentioned during the night. It was just the two of them, waiting to be NCIS special agents, making the world a safer place.


	16. Graduation, the second

Graduation, the second

Once again parents, family, friends, teachers and fresh NCIS agents had gathered together to celebrate the day. All of the people, who made it will get their paper that says that they are graduating from FLETC.

EJ and Cassie were sitting along with others, on the second row. Director held a speech again, she mentioned EJ and Cassie briefly and then started to read names. EJ didn't pay attention until...

"On top of our class, Erica Jane Barrett,"

The whole audience applauded, but Cassie was the one cheering the most for her friend probably. EJ walked to the stage, got her paper and envelope and took her place.

"What's in the envelope ?" Cassie asked.

"My future. It's my job offer. I'll open mine with you," EJ whispered between clapping.

Cassie nod and they went back to clapping and cheering for the others.

"On top of our class Cassie Yates,"

Cassie left her seat and went to the stage with a loud applause just like EJ did. She got her paper and envelope and sat down.

Cassie was also the last person on the list. The director was giving a speech and some other men were talking, so Cassie and EJ decided to open their envelopes.

"San Diego," EJ said.

"Washington, DC," Cassie said.

"Guess this is it," EJ said.

"Yeah. But we had amazing 20 weeks together," Cassie said.

"Oh, yeah. Promise to write," EJ said and looked at her friend seriously.

"I will, as long as you reply," Cassie agreed.

"Done," EJ said.

It was the moment the ceremony was over. Everybody stood up. Cassie and EJ hugged each other before going in different directions towards their family and then in the future to the different parts of USA. They were done.


	17. Hello San Diego, I might just like you

Hello San Diego !

EJ walked towards the NCIS building in San Diego. She was wearing casual jeans, gray long sleeved shirt and sneakers. Her bag was over her shoulder and those sunglasses were on. She didn't look much different from the girl, who went to FLETC 20 weeks ago, but the inside of the woman was different.

She entered the building and got her NCIS visitor sign. She took the stairs to upstairs and then headed towards the office, to finish her transfer and get her badge along with other things. It was fast and soon she had her badge, NCIS jacket, cap, SIG, keys and a plastic card with her name on it. From that moment she became a real NCIS agent.

EJ was directed to her desk and there was 4 people waiting for her.

"You must be agent Barrett, I'm special agent Kevin Doyle," the eldest man introduced himself and shook EJ's hand.

"Nice to meet you," EJ said simply before releasing his hand.

"I'm Sarah Parker, I'm the probie no more," the cheerful woman introduced herself.

"Pleasure. Guess, that makes me the probie," EJ joked.

"I like this girl. I'm Tommy Montgomery, senior field agent," the man on her right said and held his hand out. EJ took it and shook it.

"Erica Jane Barrett, the probie," EJ said jokingly.

"I am Andy Caskett," the man on her left said.

EJ shook his hand.

"This is your desk," Kevin Doyle said and pointed to a desk next to Sarah. "Now come, let's visit our lab and morgue, you have people to meet."

"Right away," EJ said.

She dropped her things on the table and followed her new boss to the elevator with a big smile. It's going to be great – she thought.

"Hello San Diego, I might just like you !"


End file.
